blessed_the_next_generation_of_the_warren_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet strongest powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Description Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prudence learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Channeling Eyes Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger.[ As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. This occurred one year after she regained her powers in 1998. Phoebe Halliwell noted this as a part of Prue's power growth, while also claiming that her continuous squinting of the eyes started to give her facial lines. Even though Prue started to primarily channel her power through her hands after this point, she still used her eyes on several occasions, particularly when her hands were bound. Hands As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers.5 She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Prue preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective.When it came to moving lighter objects, Prue tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Prue used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound.9 As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins and Chris Halliwell preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Head Along with hands and eyes, numerous Telekinetics have been shown using their heads to throw demons when their hands are bound. While this is a much less common way to use this power, it is has been shown to be just as powerful. Powers develloped from Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis is a powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Users of this power can move multiple and heavy objects at the same time and move them over great distances like Brianna Bowen and can also be used as normal Telekinesis but with much more strength. Advanced Telekinesis can also be used to generate a wave of telekinetic energy, capable of causing great destruction and causing objects to explode by putting huge amounts of pressure on them. Telematerialization Telematerialization is the ability to teleport liquid with the power of your mind. It works similarly to the power of Telekinetic Orbing, but this power is used without the appearance of orbs, which makes usage discreet. The power has visual requirement, where users have to see the liquid they want to teleport and where they want to teleport it to. Abilities Develloped from Telekinesis Super Strenght When utilised in the right way, telekinesis could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Prue learned how to do this during her second year as a witch, performing physical actions that were enhanced by her telekinetic powers: she made her punches powerful enough to knock out two large men while briefly turned into a man herself, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers, and even send a SWAT team member flying. Agility By applying their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Prue and Billie Jenkins can access agility, through their telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. They have also use it to amp up their fighting, which make their attacks even more deadly. Both have been shown to use this skill in combat. Deviation When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Other telekinetics who have used deviation include Billie, Barbas and Zankou. Strangulation and Crushing Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have shown to be using these abilities. Chris once used it to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their magical pendants, and Wyatt used it to try and kill Chris, by strangling him telekinetically, in the dark alternate future. Power similar to Telekinesis Astral Projection Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. While in "astral mode", powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers whilst astral projecting. Telekinetic Orbing This is a hybrid combination of Orbing and Telekinesis. When the user wants to move an object, they will have to call out its name. The object will then disappear in orbs and reappear in the user's hands or any place the user desires. Psychokinesis [Category:Blessed Psychokinesis is the magical ability to move objects that are not in visual range with the mind. It can be used to move objects over large distances and even affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to the user, such as alarm systems. Certain users go in a trance-like state when using this power. This power is very similar to, and often mistaken for Telekinesis. List of Beings who use(d) Telekinesis Good * Prue Halliwell * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell * Billie Jenkins Evil Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Active Power